Dear Sora
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: Riku has a dream of the future and does the only thing he can think of to stop it from happening. Set before the game. Rated M for dark themes


Ok, well this one has got to be one of the weirdest stories I've ever done. I did this a while ago, and I even remember what time it was, late. I think this took me about 2 hours to finish, I'm not sure.

This is NOT one of my best works and I'm not quite sure I like how it came out. The original plot was that very similar to this, in fact it is this plot but I just don't like how I've written it. I wanted a story were Riku sacrificed himself to protect Sora, you know, the whole "I'll die for my love" kind of thing, but yeah this is what came out of my brain.

And yes I know its short but I don't care, only two pages long.

If anyone wants to **write a story** with that kind of plot, or knows of one, please tell me and I'll be sure to check it out.

**I own none of these characters**, and if I did, it would just turn out to be another game like 'Enzai', basically just porn, there are just too many cool characters in this game to not want to do that. They all belong to their rightful owners. Damn.

Oh yeah, this is set before the start of the game, but you guys could guess that almost right away.

… … … … … … … … … …

Dear Sora,

You must read this letter with an open mind, right til the end, that way you might find a bit of understanding as to why I have done what I have, cause god knows that even I don't know why I'm doing this. The one thing I do know is that I must do it, for yours and Kairi's sakes.

I guess it all started a few nights ago, when I had this dream. I remember it so clearly even after the all the time that has past, I guess it is because its one of those dreams that you can manipulate.

It was dusk, and the sun was setting over the horizon, you and Kairi were playing in the orange water, looking exactly like those soapy couples on the TV drama shows house wife's like to watch. I was just watching you two fling water at each other when I first heard the voice.

It was soft and defiantly a female but it wasn't so much her voice that startled me but what she said, 'Those two just look like they belong in their own world together don't they?' It stung to know that. That my two friends would be fine if I wasn't around anymore. I made a grunt sound to show I had heard but didn't think the same. Her hands gently pulled me back so my head was lying in her lap, her soft humming of an old tune gently rocking me to sleep. Sounds weird I know, to have a dream within a dream.

It almost turned out like that but just before I completely drifted off, I felt her hand plunge into my chest where my heart was. I opened my eyes to look into deep red eyes that burned with hatred and even now I can hear her snake like tone as she hissed out her final words to me 'lets see what this disfigured heart can cause.' And just like her words, the pain I felt as she griped at my heart and yanked it out of my ribcage still vibrates though my body.

As each one of my ribs cracked the sound would vibrate around the island instilling cracks into the background until pieces were big enough to fall away, leaving only a small piece of the island left, the part where you and Kairi were still playing in the water like you could see what was happening around you. What was happening to me.

At last the girl broke through my ribcage and ripped my heart out from my skin.

She threw my body off her like I was a lifeless doll, and I was left to collapse on the ground, once again facing you.

The feeling of hurt and envy that flowed through me as I watched you play in the light was overwhelming. You looked close enough, that if I stuck my hand out I would be able to touch the corner of the 'little world' that you and Kairi were in. If only I could move my hand. A clawed hand was thrust in front of my face, holding on to a black rock that oozed tar. I knew that it was the heart that lived within me.

Once she thought I had a good look at it, she tossed it up and down to test the weight before pulling her arm back to make a pitchers swing for the only bit of light still left, right at you.

The sound of my yell 'no' filled up the space, but was soon transformed in to a scream of pain as my 'heart' shattered the last fragment of the island and you to pieces. The slivers rained down around in the black abyss catching hold of some light, maybe still from inside the pieces, and with each piece a …memory I guess you could call them flew through my brain. They weren't memories of the past, but ones of the future, what would happen.

I saw everything, everything hurtful thing I would do and I felt the emotions that I would feel. And then the terrors of what I would do parted way for the last time I would see you. Even now it's too hard to write down on paper and make it real. But as the last of the slivers was engulfed by the darkness I realised what I have to do to make sure this never happens.

Some may say this is a bit drastic, but I know that this is the only option available to make sure that you are safe. This is the sacrifice I give to protect you from going through what I know would happen; this is the only way to change our destinies.

Live life the way you want too, and be sure to always remember me, even if it is only in hate.

Your friend forever

Riku

Sora read over the letter one more time before screaming out and throwing the letter across the floor, but due to its lightness just ended up floating back to land of his feet. Thinking better, he picked it up and checked the paper for any blood stains. The room he was in was a mess. If it could be called a room. The remains of the stairs, burnt and covered in ash seemed to be the only thing that was distinguishable between the pieces of burnt wood.

He had killed himself, slashing his wrists and then setting the room on fire. By the time anybody noticed the smoke coming from the small island, it was already too late. The only things that managed to survive were the blood stains that covered the floor near the charcoaled body and a single letter with the name Sora written messily on the front in blood. He had obviously forgotten to address the letter and had to use the blood from his own wrist to write it down. It took Sora a while to open due to the fact that it had his friend's blood on it.

Sora kept telling himself that he should have known something was up. He had been acting weird for a while now, and Sora believed that this went back further then just when he had had the dream. He had been jumpy for the past few months, getting all antsy and anal, moving stuff from here to there for no reason, always having to be doing something. All most like he was trying to run away from his own mind.

Sora should have known that something big was going to happen today when he didn't meet him and Kairi at the usual time and place that morning, but they had both summed it up to him just been antsy again and not waiting for them. By the time the news of what had happened on the island had reached them, the fire had been put out and all that was left was to pull the body out.

Sora quickly glanced over the letter one more time before putting it gingerly back into its envelope, contemplating wether or not to burn it. Sora had long ago when he first got it decided not to show it to Kairi. Casually flipping between his fingers as his eyes were once again drawn to the blood on the paper. This time though it wasn't on the fount where his name was, but in a tiny part on the bottom right hand corner at the back of the envelope.

When Sora had first opened it, his eyes had been so transfixed on his own blood stained name that he had missed cutting the envelope open with the knife he was using, and had stabbed himself in the finger, drawing is own blood from the cut. Some of it had fallen onto the paper, and had engraved itself into the cervices of the hidden message scratched so lightly that no one would be able to see it.

With his mind made up on what to do with the letter, Sora left the burned remains of the building that held so many good memories and made his way down to the sea and waited until the sun started to set over the horizon. Wading out in the water until he was waist deep Sora looked back one more time at the shore line before ripping the envelope with the letter inside to tiny pieces and throwing them into the water, only to splash them back as the made their way back to the shore line.

Once the last piece of paper had sunk to the bottom of the sea Sora slowly made his way back to the sand and lay back to watch the stars come out with a small smile gracing his face. That one hidden message playing over and over in his mind.

_Zutto Aishiteru _

… … … … … … … … … …

I apologise for the lack of description in the memory part of the story. I thought going over what we already know from playing the game is both redundant and a mood killer, I think its cooler that Riku just tells Sora he does bad stuff, rather then tell him exactly what he did, cause that is sure as hell one way to freak someone out.

It also adds the whole "shh, taboo" spin on it. Like how we all know the word torture means but no one ever tells you exactly what happens when people are tortured.

Plus I want to keep this as a 'T' fic, and if you get me started on the whole killing thing I wouldn't have been able to post this up here of . I can get very gruesome when I want to.

Thanks for reading and if you have any feedback let me know.


End file.
